


Where The City Lights Can't Find Us

by Repeat_png



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fresh Starts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has triggers, Reader is running away from their past, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Triggers, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, monster racism, past emotional abuse, reader's gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: --[SLOW UPDATES]--You're struggling to put your past behind you - cutting ties with a toxic ex and old friends has left you scrambling for purchase in the city of Mt. Ebott.Luckily, there just so happens to be a skeleton (or two) more than willing to help you get back on your feet.
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Where The City Lights Can't Find Us

Ah...

 _This_ was your new apartment..?

I mean, considering the ~~very small~~ amount of money you had to work with it wasn't _unreasonable..._

Well, now there's nothing keeping you away from living your best life!

...

....

You shut the door to your apartment, instead turning on your heel and heading down the sidewalk. With nowhere particular in mind (except maybe finding a new job considering you were now jobless...), you took the time to take in the sights and sounds of your new neighborhood ~~if this area could even classify as a neighborhood.~~

They... admittedly weren't all that great. 

A dirty underpass stained with countless tags, a very overwhelming smell of piss and alcohol...

There's a distinct _clink_ underfoot as you nudge aside an empty beer bottle. 

After about 15 more minutes of walking, the scenery changes. Beautiful trees and green grass begins to pop out from from between the cracks of dirty sidewalks that make up a majority of your otherwise _dreary_ surroundings. Distantly, you can hear the joyous laughter of children. 

Soon, a rather gorgeous open square comes into your sights, a park, a huge gazebo, and some very attractive looking gardens are scattered around the area. A soft smile makes it's way onto your face as you pass by the area, the scent of something sugary and sweet washing over you. 

Oh!

Up ahead, there's a purple and charcoal grey colored building with the name _Muffets_ written in pretty, loopy cursive on display outside. You pick up your pace a little, making your way over to the quaint little building with a growing smile on your face. 

So _that's_ where the utterly _delectable_ smell was coming from!

There, on the display window, sat dozens of beautifully made treats; cupcakes and pastries alike. 

Then, another sign caught your eye. 

Doing a double take, you perked up at the sight of the "help wanted" sign pasted on the window!

...

Surely this was too good to be true.

An admittedly lovely place to work, this close to your new apartment?

...

....

You step inside. 

A small, golden bell tinkles softly above you, and you're immediately hit with the irresistible smell of baked goods. 

_Gods_ you could get used to this.

"Hu hu hu~ Hello, deary! How can I help you this fine day?" 

"Oh!" Your head swivels in the direction of the soft, silky voice, and you're ~~more than~~ a little upset with yourself for startling at the monster's appearance. 

There, manning the counter, is a spider monster. She (Or was it a he? They? Did monsters have assigned genders?

...Probably not. They were far more accepting and open minded than humans, anyhow.) was dressed in a cute black mini-skirt with matching suspenders that contrasted nicely with their pastel pink shirt. There was a white bow tie around their neck, and you watched as five eyes blinked at you. 

"Hello! I um, saw your 'help wanted' poster out front? I was wondering if I um, well, if I could apply here?" 

The spider monster looked pleasantly surprised to hear your reasoning, "Oh! Well that's just wonderful to hear, deary, as it is I could very well use some more help around the shop," She skated - were you going to have to do that if you worked here? - over to you, and gestured for you to sit at one of the tables closest to the window. "Wait here just a moment and I'll be back out to chat with you about your possible position." She gives you a kind smile, one that you feel compelled to return, as you follow her suggestion with ease. 

Now that you're sitting down, you have a moment to admire the interior. 

It seems as if the whole theme is pink and grey (an attractive color combination in your opinion), and there are spiderwebs in many of the corners. Small spiders wander back and forth along the various counter tops and shelves, and you can't help but wonder if they're monsters or not. 

You feel that it would be rude to ask. 

While you were busy lost in your thoughts, it seems as though the spider monster had returned. 

"My my, where are my manners," she muttered as she slid into the booth across from you, "I'm Muffet, as you may of guessed," she tittered, a hand coming up to cover her mouth, "and you are..?" 

You give Muffet your name, and she continues questioning you. If you have any experience working with monster food, or as a waitress before, along with some other (what you assume are) basic questions for applying to an establishment. 

"Well! I believe you would make a fine addition to my team. How soon can you start?" 

Excitement jolts through you, a smile pulling at your face to the point of it hurting slightly, "Whenever you need!" 

Muffet titters at your eagerness. "I believe this next Monday will suffice. Be in by 6am and wear what you can, I will take your measurements and put in an order for some fitting clothes the moment I can." 

"Oh! Uhm," you look at her nervously, "I don't think I could afford something like that. I hope that doesn't hinder my ability to be hired..?" 

To your relief, she gives you a warm smile, "No worries deary, it all comes from the establishment." 

"Thank you Ms. Muffet! I'll be in as soon as I can." 

She giggles as you stand to leave, "You're welcome, my dear." She waves a little and you do the same, before stepping from the sugar scented air back outside. 

The sun seemed to shine just a littlw bit brighter, and there was a tiny weight off your shoulders. 

_One problem down... several to go._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any inconsistent writing! 
> 
> Updates will most likely be slow, and I'm always up for tips! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> <33


End file.
